Steering by wire steering columns may not have a mechanical connection between a steering wheel and a steering gear. The mechanical connection may be replaced by an artificial road feel device, typically a servomotor that is connected to a steering shaft that is connected to the steering gear. The servomotor provides road force feedback to the operator of the vehicle. The servomotor may also provide a force to indicate the end of steering wheel travel or lock to lock end stops. Unfortunately when the vehicle is powered down the steering wheel may easily rotate and rotate beyond the end of steering wheel travel or the lock to lock end stops.